1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of Internet searching. More specifically, the present invention relates to sponsored search coverage and expansion.
2. Description of the Related Art
When searching for results in an Internet search engine or directory, it is common for advertisements to be displayed on the web page displaying the results of the search. FIG. 1 is a screen capture illustrating a search for the terms “iPod,” “nano”, “white,” and “buy.” As can be seen, ads 100 may be displayed above the search results 102. The ads 100 displayed above search results are often called “North” ads. Ads 104 may also be displayed below the search results 102. These ads 104 are often called “South” ads. “East” ads 106 may be displayed to the right of the search results 102. Search results 102 are sometimes called “natural” results.
The advertisements may take the form of sponsored search results, wherein sponsors pay to have particular search term combinations return a results page in which the sponsor's links are also displayed (along with, perhaps, a short description of the link). Sponsors often pay for such advertising on a per-click basis, wherein the total advertising charge is based on the number of times users click on the sponsored link.
Currently, however, an average of 35% of all search results pages have no sponsored search ads at all (i.e., have no “coverage”). This may be due to a variety of factors, such as that the search term combination is very narrow, very long, or that advertisers simply are not aware of the search term combination(s). What is needed is a solution that aids in monetizing search results pages that have no coverage.